Vs. Chatot
Vs. Chatot is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 7/11/2017. Story In a Pokémon Center, the TV shows a news anchor dressed as a Cherrim in a studio. Rhonda: Hello, I’m Rhonda with Sinnoh Now! Tomorrow we have the Pokémon Dress Up Contest right here in Eterna City! Trainers will participate in a challenge of their creative skills as they have their Pokémon imitate other Pokémon! They show footage from the previous year. They show a Geodude in the costume of a Steelix, an Electrode as a Gastly, and a Trapinch as a Turtwig. They then feature the winner of the previous year, a young boy with his Chatot singing like a Jigglypuff. Rhonda: This imitation can be by either costume or impressions! And the winner of this year’s competition is in for a real treat! As they will receive a Pokémon egg! The image of a pink egg with white stripes is shown in an egg incubator. Rhonda: So come down to the Sinnoh Now recording studio at the Eterna Building! Registration starts at 9 o’clock! Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn are sitting on a couch, watching the news story. Crystal looks enticed by the phenomena, though no one else is that interested. Crystal: That competition looks like so much fun! Conway: So Ian. Have you figured out your strategy on battling Gardenia? Even with Combee in your party, most of it is weak to Grass types. Piplup: (Offended) Pip, Piplup. Conway: No offense meant, Piplup. Dawn: You speak of this Gardenia as if she is strong. Conway: She is. She defeated my grass type Leafeon with a Grass type attack. What’s more, her Turtwig is incredibly fast. Much preparation is needed for this battle, and Ian’s team isn’t quite at that level yet. Ian: I’ve got a plan. Crystal: Hey! Did none of you guys see about that Dress Up Contest? Everyone looks at Crystal, who is determined. Crystal: I say that we all enter the competition tomorrow! Dawn: A dress up contest? For Pokémon? Hm. Conway: I’m not saying that it wouldn't be an interesting experience. But it doesn't sound like something Ian would do. Crystal: Ian? Oh please! Please, please, please can we enter?! It looks like so much fun! Crystal gives him pleading eyes, as Ian gives off a sigh of defeat. Ian: Alright. My gym battle will have to wait then. Conway: (Baffled) Seriously? Ian: You do realize that now we have to figure out how to make one of our Pokémon look like another. Crystal: Huh? Oh, uh. Conway: Didn’t think that far ahead? Dawn: Conway! Do not be rude! I suggest we all help each other out, in order to maximize the effects of this experience. The group goes outside, as they all choose their Pokémon. Piplup, Cubone, Starly, Combee, Misdreavus, Wingull, Pachirisu, Mareep, Ponyta, Buneary, Munchlax, Slowking, Leafeon and Burmy all come out, as their trainers stare at the collective group. Dawn: Uh? How about Ponyta as a Rapidash? Conway: That would be expected. This idea has to be completely unique and unexpected. The judges aren’t looking for something as easy as matching an evolution. Ian motions his head, as he begins to walk off. His four Pokémon follow after him. Crystal: You’re done already? Ian: Yep. Got my idea. Crystal: Really?! What is it? Ian ignores the question and walks off. Dawn: He is exceedingly rude. Conway: His, social skills are not the best. He’s probably going to go train now. Crystal: But why isn’t he helping us out? Conway: Most likely, he sees this as a competition, to see who can get the better idea. He doesn’t want to know our idea as much as he doesn’t want to reveal his idea. Dawn: Maybe, make Buneary look like a Spoink? Conway: Unique, but is it plausible? Its jumping prowess would make it a good choice. Crystal: Hm. Misdreavus as a Gastly or a Murkrow. Maybe Wingull as a Ninjask, or Pachirisu as… Crystal gasps loudly, covering her mouth as she does. She then chuckles excitedly as she returns her three Pokémon. Crystal: I’ve got it! Dawn: You do? Please tell. Crystal: (Shaking her head) I think I’ll try what Ian’s doing. I wanna be surprised by your guy’s choices! Crystal runs off, her Pokémon following as Dawn lets out a huff of air. Dawn: I can’t believe how competitive those two are! At least you are still struggling with an option, Conway. Conway: Oh, no. I figured mine out a bit ago. Dawn: What’s yours? Conway points forward, Dawn turning to look. Munchlax is trying to pick leaves off Burmy’s cloak to eat, Burmy angrily protesting and resisting. Burmy: Burm! Burm! Dawn: I do not understand. Conway: I paint Munchlax to match Burmy’s coloration, then cover it in a leaf cloak. I’ll make sure it has a Poffin beforehand so it doesn’t get tempted to eat the cloak. Dawn: Oh, that is a brilliant idea! You certainly are clever. Conway: (Tilting glasses) I would hope so. Now, let’s try and figure out your costume design. End Scene It is the day of the Pokémon Dress Up contest, with Rhonda on stage. Rhonda: Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Dress Up contest! I am Rhonda with Sinnoh Now, and we have three judges today! The head of the Pokémon Fan club, it’s Mr. Sukizo! Our very own Nurse Joy dressed as a Chansey! And Officer Jenny dressed as a Growlithe! Let us get this show on the road! All morning, our contestants have been preparing their choice Pokémon for their imitations! Let us see the end results! Only a select set of trainers will move onto the final round! A trainer has his Weepinbell dressed as a Sunkern, and Koffing dressed as a Togepi. A Meowth wears a Sunflora costume, and a Swalot is dressed as Grimer. Rhonda: Next, we have Dawn and her Mareep! Dawn and Mareep walk out, with Mareep’s wool brushed out to the side to resemble wings. It has streamers coming off of its head and a beak cover on its face. Rhonda: And how interesting! Dawn has molded Mareep’s unique wool to resemble an Altaria! Dawn does a curtsy, as Mareep bleats happily while wagging its tail. The two walk off stage, as Conway and Munchlax come on stage. Munchlax is painted black with a coil on top of its head, along with a coating made of leaves. Rhonda: And what a sight! Conway has disguised his Munchlax as a Burmy, with a leaf cloak and everything! Truly a good idea! Conway and Munchlax go off stage, as the boy with the winning Chatot from last year goes on stage. Chatot sings Jigglypuff’s song. A Kakuna is dressed as a Crawdaunt, Gyarados as a Caterpie, and a Mightyena as a Suicune. Ian is the next one to walk out, with his Cubone dressed as a baby Kangaskhan. Rhonda: Take a look at this! Ian his made his Cubone look like a baby Kangaskhan! There is much speculation to how the two species of Pokémon are connected, but just looking at this costume, you’d think the two species were long lost relatives! Conway: Leave it to Ian to think of something so out of there. Dawn: Do you think he will win? Conway: When he goes to do something, he goes to win. It’s definetely one of the better costumes. All that’s left is Crystal. Rhonda: For our last costume of the preliminary round, please give a warm welcome to Crystal! Crystal comes out onto the stage with Pachirisu dressed as a Pikachu. His cheeks are red and his fur is yellow. Its tail is styled to match Pikachu’s zigzag tail, while it has small pegs on its paws to have appropriate length arms. He’s got ear extensions as well. Pachirisu: Su! Su! Rhonda: Oh my! Folks, I’ve hosted this contest for the last few years, but I’ve never seen one quite like this! If I didn’t know that this was a Pachirisu, I would never have guessed that it was anything but a Pikachu! Remarkable! The crowd in the stands cheer, as Crystal blushes with embarrassment. Pachirisu looks pleased with himself, moving his tail up and down. Rhonda: And that ends the preliminary round! Our judges will deliberate and announce who is going on to the finals in just a bit! Stay tuned! Crystal joins the others backstage, giving off a sigh of relief. Crystal: Whew! That was so exhilarating! Being on stage like that! Dawn: It is a wonderful feeling, isn’t it? The world is your stage, and the crowd is focused on only you. Ian: That costume is ingenious. And very well done. Crystal: Really? I just, wanted to make it as authentic as possible. Conway: You definitely nailed that. I don’t think it’s too far of a stretch to say that you could win this whole thing. Crystal: Really? Ian: Yeah. There’s just one person who could probably beat you. Crystal: Huh? Who? Ian: (Smirking) Me. End Scene The finalists stand on the stage, consisting of Cubone, Pachirisu, Munchlax, Chatot, Mightyena and their trainers. Rhonda: And here are our finalists! Our top five! Dawn is in the crowd, sulking over the fact that she did not move on. Dawn: I cannot believe that Ian’s design was better than mine. Well, Conway’s design, but I was the one who worked to brush Mareep’s hair out into that style. Conway has a conceited smirk, as if having a plan to win. He looks at Munchlax, seeing that it had eaten through the upper half of its leaf cloak. He shouts in a panic. Conway: Shoot! I forgot to re-feed it before the finals here! Chatot Trainer: Too bad for you! Looks like it’s the top 4! Chatot: (Singing) Jigglypuff, jiggly, eeh eeh puff! Chatot Trainer: Okay, Chatot. Let’s sing our Lapras song! Chatot: Chatot song! (Singing) La, la la la la! La la la, lala la. Pachirisu runs in a circle, starting to get restless. Crystal tries to nudge Pachirisu. Crystal: (Hushed) Pachirisu, relax. We still have a little bit to go. Pachirisu listens and stands by Crystal, though still shaking with energy. A light shines directly into Pachirisu’s face, blinding him. Pachirisu: Chippa. CHI! Pachirisu releases a Discharge, electrocuting everyone on stage. Cubone remains unaffected, the judges paying attention to this. Crystal: Pachirisu! Quit it! Pachirisu runs around the stage, body sparking in electricity for Spark. Pachirisu is charging the Mightyena, when he turns on a dime. He is drawn to Cubone and its Lightning Rod ability. Ian: Lightning Rod? Rhonda: That isn’t an ability Kangaskhan can have! Pachirisu rams Cubone with Spark, rubbing off some of the paint on Cubone’s belly. Crystal pulls out a Poffin, as Pachirisu stops to sniff it. Crystal: There we go. And what Poffin is complete, without ketchup? Crystal takes out a packet of ketchup, pouring it onto the Poffin. Pachirisu salivates at the sight, rushing over to eat it. Rhonda: Well, that certainly was an interesting development. But it is time for the judges to make their final decision! The judges deliberate, as they tell Rhonda their decision. An orderly gives Rhonda the egg incubator with the egg inside, as she approaches the contestants. Rhonda: And we have a winner! The winner, of this year’s Pokémon Dress Up contest! The contestants all look anxious, while Ian closes his eyes in content. Rhonda: Crystal! Crystal: Huh? Rhonda walks over, giving her the egg incubator. The crowd cheers for her, as she is speechless. Crystal: But, but. Pachirisu caused a ruckus. Nurse Joy: A response that most Pokémon would when light is shined in its eyes like that. But in a threatening situation, Pikachu would release electricity. Officer Jenny: What’s more. You calmed it down with ease. And that ketchup? Ingenious! Crystal: I don’t… Ian: You won. Wave to the crowd there. Crystal: Huh? Crystal looks at Ian, who joins in the applause with the audience. Crystal looks embarrassed, as she and Pachirisu take a bow. Crystal: Thank you very much! Munchlax finishes eating the leaf cloak, and is now licking the paint off. Conwy sits down in distress. Conway: It’s a good thing I used edible paint. Main Events * Crystal wins the Pokémon Dress Up Contest and wins a Pokémon Egg. Characters * Crystal * Ian * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Chatot Trainer * Contestants * Rhonda * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Crowd Pokémon * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Cubone (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Starly (Ian's) * Combee (Ian's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Burmy (Conway's) * Slowking (Conway's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Mareep (Dawn's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Chatot (Chatot trainer's) * Weepinbell * Koffing * Meowth * Swalot * Gyarados * Mightyena On TV * Geodude * Electrode * Trapinch Trivia * Most if not all the costumes that belonged to minor characters were taken directly from the anime episode this one was based off of, All Dressed up with Somewhere to Go! * Meowth dressing as Sunflora is based off Meowth from the anime. * Ian originally wasn't going to compete in the competition, until I thought up the idea of dressing Cubone as a Baby Kangaskhan. * Crystal using ketchup to feed Pachirisu is based off Ash's Pikachu loving ketchup. * This is the first time that Pikachu is referenced in a main series episode, that isn't a crossover episode or in a spinoff series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn